


Sen

by Toootie



Series: PIĘKNE BESTIE [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Magical Realism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie





	Sen

John leżał w hamaku i starał się nie huśtać, chociaż bardzo go to kusiło. W końcu to co robił było ważne i nie powinien się rozpraszać głupotami. Tyle, że może pomogłoby mu to zasnąć, bo jakoś… Pierwszy raz, odkąd poznał Moriratiego, nie miał ochoty zasnąć natychmiast po tym, jak znalazł się w pozycji horyzontalnej.   
Przejście w głębszy sen zajęło mu w tym hamaku wyjątkowo dużo czasu. Może chodziło o to miejsce, a może Iana albo zwierzęta?  
W końcu jednak zasnął.  
I to Sherlocka, a nie Moriartiego zobaczył w swoim śnie, kiedy osiągnął odpowiednią fazę. Ubranego tak samo jak w ogrodzie swego dziadka- w ciemnoszarą marynarkę i spodnie i spłowiałą niebieską koszulę.   
\- To ty.- powiedział, siadając obok niego na czerwonym kocu rozłożonym na trawie. Takim samym, jaki przed snem rozłożył sobie na hamaku.   
Nie podobało mu się, że czuje się tak onieśmielony we własnym śnie, ale nic na to nie potrafił poradzić.   
\- Jak się tu znalazłeś?- ustalenie tego było najważniejsze.- Jak mam zablokować Moriartiego, skoro nawet TY sobie po prostu wchodzisz, kiedy zechcesz do mojej głowy?- to było na drugim miejscu.  
\- Możesz spróbować mnie wyrzucić.- podpowiedział, czy też spróbował wejść na ambicje, wyzwać go, by pokazał, na co go stać. John spróbował… I oczywiście nic się nie wydarzyło. Niepotrzebne strata energii i zapału. A może Sherlock powiedział to specjalnie, żeby sobie uświadomił, że jest bez niego zupełnie bezradny?   
\- OK, widzę, że nic nie umiem. Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić?- poddał się. Zacisnął zęby i gdyby mógł, to by go uderzył. A może… mógł?  
Może to właśnie mógł zrobić, by go stąd usunąć? Po prostu sobie to wyobrazić, że bierze go za poły marynarki i wyrzuca z tej… co to właściwie było? Rozejrzał się dookoła- siedzieli jeszcze niby w ogrodzie Iana, ale nie dokładnie tym samym… nie było tu przede wszystkim ani samego Iana ani jego ławy, stołków i hamaku, a zamiast domu dookoła rosły wysokie drzewa. Czy on to stworzył, czy oni obaj?  
Spróbował to sprawdzić i wyobraził sobie coś prostego na początek. Sprowadzić tu tę ławę, która jeszcze dobrze pamiętał. Przypomniał sobie mu gładkie, lakierowane drewno, pociemniałe od wilgoci i lat używania. Ale okazało się, że to wcale nie takie proste. Nie pamiętał wszystkich szczegółów i ława wyszła mu dziwnie mało szczegółowa i rzeczywista- jak hologram nałożony na obraz trawy tylko jeszcze bardziej płaski- raczej jak zdjęcie drewnianej ławy rzucone projektorem na ekran z trawy. Sherlock oglądał to z zainteresowaniem, ale nie komentował. Zirytował go ta bierność:  
\- Co mam zrobić, żeby była bardziej wyraźna i realna?- zapytał niecierpliwie.   
\- Musisz mocniej o niej myśleć, bardziej się skupić. Musisz sobie przypomnieć więcej szczegółów, zwłaszcza dotyczących tego jaka jest w dotyku.- powiedział wyraźnie mało zainteresowany całym tym procesem.- Ale nie miałeś się zajmować takimi… bzdurami. Wyrzuć mnie lepiej stąd, a nie baw się.  
\- Muszę zacząć od czegoś łatwiejszego!- warknął, sfrustrowany. - Miałeś mi pomóc, a nie wyśmiewać się i udowadniać mi, że nic nie umiem!- był zły i zawiedziony. Naprawdę na niego liczył, a on co?  
\- To mnie słuchaj!- ofuknął go, też niezadowolony.- Spróbuj mnie stąd wyrzucić! To ci się przyda, a nie… jakieś takie zabawy. Próbuj, póki się nie uda, a może się czegoś nauczysz.- mało zachęcające to było. Zwłaszcza zważywszy na to, jak demobilizowały go wszelkie przytyki. Ale musiał próbować, dla siebie…  
Spróbował sobie wyobrazić, że wypychanego Sherlocka za drzewa. Osiągnął tyle, że tamtemu na chwileczkę załopotały nogawki spodni, przy kostkach.  
\- Fenomenalne!- zakpił.  
\- Nie wkurzaj mnie!- John się wkurzył i teraz niewidzialna siła, nasycona jego wściekłością zdołała zepchnąć Sherlocka delikatnie z kocyka.  
\- Niezłe!- a jednak nie zabrzmiało to wcale jak uznanie.- Zaczynasz chwytać.  
John przestał się złościć i Sherlock wrócił na kocyk. Nie on go tam przeniósł, ale też nie poczuł, żeby ktoś z nim walczył- po prostu to się stało.   
\- Co dalej?- zapytał, czekając na podpowiedź.  
\- Musisz spróbować jeszcze raz. Podpowiem ci, co robić. Na razie zniknij mniej stąd.  
\- Mam cię wymazać? Jak? Tak po prostu?  
\- To twój sen i twoje zasady. Wierzysz, że coś tu jest tylko dlatego, że to widzisz.   
Może to i była prawda, ale spowodowanie, żeby Sherlock zniknął mu sprzed oczu zajęło sporo czasu. Dobrze, że czas tu płynął według innych zasad.   
\- Jak zwykle tracisz czas na nieważne rzeczy… nawet tutaj.- powiedział Sherlock z ponurą satysfakcją.- Nieważne. Zaczynamy od początku.  
Zmienił pozycje, podciągnął spodnie, chyba siedzenie w kucki na kocu w garniturze nie było wygodne.  
\- Przypomnij sobie Moriartiego. Wyobraź go sobie jak najdokładniej…  
John spróbował wypełnić polecenie. Chyba mu nie wyszło, bo nic się nie stało.  
Sherlock zmarszczył czoło i wyszczerzył zęby w groźnym grymasie:  
\- Postaraj się bardziej!   
\- Przecież się staram!- odwarknął John. Naprawdę się starał. Ale szczegóły wyglądu Moriartiego zamazały się w mu umyśle, mimo, że tak niedawno go widział na żywo.   
\- Dobra, pomogę ci.- powiedział z ciężkim westchnieniem.- Zamknij oczy.  
John zamknął.   
\- Przypomnij sobie, jak zobaczyłeś ten głaz, po raz pierwszy. A teraz zobacz Moriartiego. Jakie ma włosy, w co jest ubrany… jakie ma oczy, ręce, usta…  
I może to naprawdę jakoś pomagało, bo John zaczynał go sobie przypominać.  
Otwarł oczy.  
\- Widzę… prawie go widzę!- krzyknął z radości i oczywiście obraz natychmiast się rozmył.  
\- Przestań gadać. Rozpraszasz mnie!   
„A co to ma do rzeczy?” pomyślał John i zacisnął powieki jeszcze mocniej, jakby to mało mu pomóc w koncentracji.  
W końcu stanął przed nim Moriarty- jak żywy, nawet się ruszał.  
A po chwili przemówił, już bez jego pomocy:  
\- O ho, ho! Widzę, że nauczyliśmy się tego i owego…  
I John, z zaskoczenia, rozproszył się całkiem i Moriarty zniknął.  
\- Cco to było?..- wyszeptał do Sherlocka z otwartymi oczami. Sherlock, otworzył swoje bardzo powoli, a wyraz twarzy miał przy tym morderczy.  
\- Czemu to zrobiłeś? Już złapaliśmy kontakt.   
\- Jaki?.. co?- nie był teraz może zbyt lotny, ale widok Moriartiego, a zwłaszcza jego słowa wytraciły go mocno z równowagi.   
\- Czy ty jesteś upośledzony?- zapytał ze spokojnym zainteresowaniem.- Nic nie łapiesz? Nic, zupełnie? Pracujemy to razem nad złapaniem kontaktu. Sam tego nie zrobisz, więc ci pomagam, jak umiem, jak dziecku… no nie, dziecku bym tylko powiedział, co ma robić. Tobie by się to i za sto lat nie udało, dlatego musiałem wniknąć do twojego snu i pomoc ci bardziej. Robię, co mogę a ty mi to utrudniasz wyraźnie.  
\- I… i co? Mam z nim rozmawiać? O czym?- zapytał zacinając się.- O czym? Po co?  
\- Jak to po co?! Czy ty naprawdę nic nie pojmujesz?- westchnął z Sherlocku głęboko, teatralnie, jakby był przyzwyczajany, że dookoła są ludzie, którzy go obserwują.   
\- Musisz z niego wyciągnąć jak najwięcej o jego planach, czego chce, czy nadal próbuje zdobyć ta cholerny koronę i co z tym robi.   
\- Mnie nie zobaczy. I nie może wiedzieć, że tu jestem. Jak sobie to wyobrażasz- co by zrobił, jakby mnie zobaczył? Zacząłby ze mną walczyć, a to… nie wiem do końca co by się wtedy stało, ale ponieważ to twoje połączenie i twój umysł, prawdopodobnie nie skończyłoby się to dobrze. W najlepszym razie- zerwaniem połączenia. Więc to ty musisz z nim rozmawiać. I nie okazywać, że ja tez tu jestem. Rozumiesz?  
John kiwnął głowa, trochę przestraszony. Odpowiedzialność, którą na niego właśnie zrzucono trochę go przerastał.   
\- Nie ma innego sposobu?- zapytał cicho z głupią nadzieją, że może jakoś się wywinie.  
\- Nie ma.- Sherlock był szorstki i jak zwykle- rzeczowy. Nie obchodziło go, ile cierpienia spowoduje obcesowością. - Przestań się wykręcać i zwlekać. To nic nie da. Najwyżej zepsuje wasze połączenie albo Moriarty się czegoś domyśli i zdąży lepiej przygotować do następnej rozmowy.   
\- A my nie chcemy..?- zaczął, ale Sherlock nie miał zamiaru dopuścić go do tej rozmowy.  
\- Cicho! Posłuchaj: nic nie umiesz, nic nie wiesz, więc słuchasz mnie. Jeśli uda mi się jakoś podpowiedzieć ci o czym masz mówić, bez wzbudzenia jego podejrzeń, to ty mnie słuchasz, nie kombinuj. Ale nie szukasz mnie, nie próbujesz zobaczyć, nie rozglądasz się… tutaj wyobraźnia stwarza- zwłaszcza twoja, a chcenia staja się realne. I mnie ściągniesz. I Moriarty mnie zobaczy. A tego nie chcemy. Pamiętaj: ty tu rządzisz. Więc i ja, na nieszczęście, i on- na szczęście, mamy dość ograniczoną możliwość ruchu wewnątrz twojego snu.   
John pokiwał głową, ale już milczał. Po co wkurzać go informacją, że nie bardzo mu się to skleja w jedną całość, a już na pewno nie potrafi wyciągać wniosków z wiedzy, która właśnie zdobywa? Za dużo na raz, za mało podobieństwa do tego, co on uważa za oczywiste.   
Lepiej mu tego nie mówić. Jeszcze to niepotrzebnie przedłuży. A chciał już tylko mieć to wszystko z głowy. Znów zaczął sobie wyobrażać Moriartiego, a on pojawił się tym razem szybciej i od razu zaczął mówić:  
\- Gdzie jesteś? Nie mogę… chciałbym ci pomóc. Widać, że dopiero się uczysz, ale jeśli mi powiesz, gdzie jesteś, pomogę cię utrzymać kontakt między nami.- przymilił się z uśmiechem.   
„Czy on udaje? Przecież wie, że współpracuje z Sherlockiem. Ale nie było sensu zaczynać tego tematu, więc zamiast tego powiedział:  
\- To nic nie da. Jestem u kolegi… mojego kuzyna. Musiałem tu przyjechać i zostanę kilka dni.- zastrzegł, żeby go nie namawiał na powrót do Martina. Może chodziło o wzrost odległości, a może o wpływ gospodarza, ale najwyraźniej Moriarty nie mógł nawiązać z nim kontaktu tak łatwo jak wcześniej.   
\- Ale chciałem się z tobą… zobaczyć.- nie wiedział, jakie słowa będą odpowiednie do nazwania tego co tu się działo, ale czuł, że coś powiedzieć powinien.   
\- A ty?  
„Tylko nie mów o walce z Sherlockiem… Tylko nie mów o tym…”  
Zaklinał siebie albo kogoś innego po cichu, zapominając, że tutaj w tej dziwnej przestrzeni myśli są tak samo pełen znaczenia, jak czyny. Na szczęście, albo w wyniku mu zaklinania, Moriarty nie wspominał ani słowem o walce, czy swoim wrogu. Za to przez cały czas próbował go skłonić do powrotu do kuzyna, nie poddając się, kiedy próbował kluczyć i wymawiać się niezależnymi od niego okolicznościami- po to, by podtrzymywać złudzenie, że są dalej przyjaciółmi, a przynajmniej wspólnikami. Tylko tak mógł coś z niego wyciągnąć jakieś informacje o jego planach.   
Ale Moriarty się pilnował i John zaczynał czuć swoją (i jego) frustracje. Czekał na podpowiedź Sherlocka, ale choć tamten obiecywał mu pomóc, nic nie usłyszał. Jedyne, co mu zostało, to improwizować, licząc na to, że Moriarty przez chwile będzie głupi albo nieostrożny i powie mu prawdę.  
\- To… jak idą twoje poszukiwania?- zapytał niewinnie. Tło za plecami Moriartiego: czyli wielki głaz i krzewy porastające brzeg rzeki, wydawały się jakieś blade i płaskie, jak obraz na telebimie.  
Dla John to dodawało temu wszystkiemu dziwności i niepokoiło go dodatkowo. Chciał to już zakończyć- i tak miał już wystarczające poczucie zmarnowania okazji i każda dodatkowa minuta tu spędzona wydawała się tylko powiększać szansę na klęskę. Miał ochotę przeklinać Sherlocka za brak bardziej szczegółowych wskazówek, ale nie wolno mu było o nim teraz myśleć, więc tylko zagryzł zęby i wypalił z grubej rury:  
\- Znalazłeś już tą swoją koronę?  
\- Nie.- głos Moriartiego pełen był prawdziwie brzmiącego żalu.- Ukryli ją zbyt dobrze. Nawet dla mnie. Ale mówiłem ci o planie B. Jesteś ciekawy, co to jest?- zanęcił.   
\- Oczywiście.- powiedział, nie musząc nawet udawać ciekawości. Był ciekawy.   
To, co robił Moriarty było ważne, bo mogło mu się później przydać do uwalniania się od niego. I nagle pomyślało mu się „Zaproś go tutaj. Powiedz, żeby do ciebie przyjechał! Nie ważne są jego palny, tylko go przekonaj żeby tu przyjechał!” i John od razu wiedział, że to polecenie Sherlocka, bo on nie chciałby już nigdy Moriartiego widzieć, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się od niego uciec. Tutaj czuł się bezpieczny i nie miał zamiaru go tu zwabiać.   
Moriarty tymczasem zaczął opowiadać o swoim nowym planie i John spróbował się skupić na jego słowach.  
\- … armie. Będzie nie do zatrzymania.  
\- Armie? Jak to ma wyglądać?  
„Nie gadaj o tym! Nie daj się w to wciągać! Zaproś go na jutro. Teraz, szybko! Tutaj mam zaplecze, dziadka i zwierzęta, które mnie znają i lubią, a ty nauczysz się jak blokować Moriartiego, nie pozwolisz mu się okradać z energii! Zostanie bez wsparcia! Powiedz mu, żeby przyjechał!”  
Presja rozkazu Sherlocka była aż nieprzyjemna, John czuł to jakby coś w nim popychało go w jedną stronę, podczas gdy reszta nie chciała wcale tam iść.  
Sherlock to chyba jakoś wyczuwał, bo naciskał dalej z coraz większą siłą. „Zrób to. Teraz! Powiedz, że jesteś tu sam, że mnie tu nie ma i że będzie bezpieczny! Przestań się bać! Przestań odwlekać!”  
John czuł się coraz gorzej, myśli Sherlocka nabrały prawie realnej masy i przygniotły go ciężarem do ziemi, nie miał jak od nich uciec i czuł się tak źle, że musiał wreszcie ulec.  
\- Chcesz się ze mną spotkać?- wymruczał przez zęby. Wydawało mu się, że pyta po cichu i niepewnie, ale Moriarty musiał słuchać mu uważnie, bo od razu zareagował.  
\- Ale gdzie?  
\- Tutaj. U znajomych Martina. Nie chce stąd wyjeżdżać, oni są bardzo uprzejmi i wreszcie dobrze się bawię.- zastanawiał się, czy on może jakoś w jego umyśle znaleźć obraz domu Iana. Miał nadzieję, że dopóki nie zobaczy gospodarza, będzie dobrze, bo co Moriartiemu przeszkadzają jakieś osły i psy?  
\- Tu jest tak ładnie, dużo miejsca, żadnych obcych ludzi. Spokojnie, można się spotkać…pogadać.  
\- Ale sam na sam, z tobą.- od razu zastrzegł i John z ulgą pomyślał, że chyba chwycił przynętę.  
\- Dobrze, możemy iść na spacer. Tu jest tyle pięknych miejsc!- nie musiał udawać zachwytu. Tu naprawdę wszędzie było ładnie, póki człowiek nie zepsuł czegoś swoją obecnością.  
\- A co z tym człowiekiem, który ostatnio na mnie czekał?  
Przez chwile naprawdę nie wiedział o kogo mu chodzi, a potem tę niewiedzę udał:  
\- O kogo ci chodzi?  
\- Och, dobrze wiesz!- twarz Moriartiego rozmyła się na chwilą, ale potem był znowu spokojny. Jakby nie był nawet zniecierpliwiony, a co dopiero zły na niego. Może próbował przed nim zamaskować swoją frustrację i niepokój, a może połączenie się jakoś… rwało? John poczuł niepokój, że Moriarty zerwie je całkowicie i nie da się tu zwabić a Sherlock oczywiście nie odpuści i karze łapać kontakt do skutku. Nie miał więc nic do stracenia.  
\- Nie ma tu nikogo poza moimi… poza znajomymi Martina!- zapewnił z największą pewnością, jaką mógł z siebie wykrzesać. Czyli niezbyt pewnie. Ale z każdym słowem szło mu lepiej, bo bardziej sobie samemu wierzył. Czy Moriarty znał dom Iana? I wiedział gdzie teraz mieszka i czym się zajmuje? Oby nie…  
\- Nigdy nigdzie nie czułem się tak dobrze. Przynajmniej o dzieciństwa. Oni są bardzo przyjacielscy i zupełnie inni od Martina i Susan. Czuje się tu z nimi tak swobodnie, jak u siebie. Naprawdę u siebie.- uświadomił sobie, że to prawda, czuł się u Iana bardzo dobrze.   
\- I nikogo obcego tu nie ma… ja nie wiem, skąd wziął się tamten… poszedłem sobie na spacer i nagle ty się pojawiałeś, a potem on…- tyle czasu minęło, a on zapomniał sobie znaleźć jakieś sensowne usprawiedliwienie… mógł liczyć tylko na to, że Moriarty uzna, że nie może teraz kłamać, skoro są za sobą związani tą… więzią.  
\- Chciałbym się z tobą spotkać.- powiedział jeszcze, wbrew sobie, czując, że nacisk polecenia Sherlocka nie ustępuje. - Stęskniłem się trochę za tobą…- czy to było w ogóle możliwe, żeby w to uwierzył?  
Moriarty stał przed nim i patrzył uważnie, kalkulująco.  
\- Dobrze, przyjadę. Nie wiem kiedy, ale niezbyt szybko.  
\- Jutro?- podpowiedział, szukając konkretów, mając głowę pełną poleceń Sherlocka:- Byłoby fajnie.  
\- Postaram się.- powiedział i John poczuł, że jest bardzo blisko.  
\- To dasz znać, kiedy będziesz jechać?–naciskał na niego już na swoje konto. To on chciał wiedzieć, kiedy on się pojawi, żeby się na tę wizytę psychicznie przygotować. Ale Moriarty nie dał się podejść, odpowiedział tylko tajemniczo i oględnie:  
\- Będziesz wiedział, kiedy przyjadę.  
Potem dał mu namiary, ale nie konkretny adres Iana, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Moriarty wolał są się podkraść pod dom, nie powiadamiając ich o swoim przybyciu (bo te zagadkowe słowa o tym, że sam będzie wiedział, kiedy się pojawi, nic mu nie mówiły) i Moriarty zniknął. 

John poczuł tak wielką ulgę, że łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić nawet słabości, bo prawie natychmiast pojawiał się Sherlock i zaczął mówić:  
\- Nie jest tak źle… jeśli tu przyjedzie, to powinieneś to poczuć. Kolejny plus tej waszej więzi. Dobrze, że jej nie zerwaliśmy…  
\- Jak to poczuje? Jesteś pewny, że ja, nie rozumiejący niczego, dam sobie rade?- zakpił.   
Sherlock potraktował go oczywiście poważnie i odpowiedział:  
\- On czuje, że jesteś daleko i wygląda na to, że nie może od ciebie brać energii. Coś się zmieniło, albo…  
\- Albo to wpływ tego miejsca, albo twojego dziadka- podsunął John swoje podejrzenia, a Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem, muszę go zapytać. Ale znów mi przerywasz i zmieniasz temat. Chodzi o to, że nawet on sam to przyznał: kiedy tu przyjedzie- wyczujesz to. Co się przyda, bo nie chcesz, żeby nas zaskoczył. Jak tylko coś poczujesz, masz mnie zawiadomić.  
\- Oczywiście. Dobrze, że mi to mówisz, przecież sam bym na to nie wpadł!- John wiedział już, że Sherlock nie łapie ironii ani sarkazmu, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.- Czy możemy już iść?- zapytał zaraz potem.- Powiesz mi wszystko na jawie.   
Sherlock się zgodził, ale zanim John się obudził, przyśniło mu się jeszcze kilka innych snów.  
Kiedy się obudził, Ian i Sherlock rozmawiali ożywieniem i John poczuł ulgę, że nie musi już nikomu niczego opowiadać.   
Ian tez był przekonany, że John sobie poradzi, ale wyrażał to w dużo bardziej sympatyczny sposób, rozmawiając o tym, co można teraz zrobić.   
Przedyskutowali wszystko, Ian dał mu kilka wskazówek i John poczuł się dużo lepiej. Uspokoił się i zyskał przekonanie, że sobie jakoś poradzi.  
\- Zostaw nam załatwienie tej sprawy z Moriartym, masz tylko jedno zadanie: nie dopuścić do tego, żeby on zabrał ci energię, kiedy zbliży się na tyle, żeby to było możliwe.   
John bardzo ulżyło- to były jasne i proste wskazówki. Inna sprawa, czy da rade sprostać temu zadaniu, ale ma jeszcze trochę czasu, żeby się podszkolić.  
Do wieczora rozmawiali na ten temat, aż Johnowi huczało już w głowie i miał dosyć. Przed snem poszedł obejrzeć osły i bardzo chętnie o nich rozmawiał z Ianem, który był dumny ze swojej hodowli.   
Znał się na nich może i najlepiej w całej Anglii- bo miał na gromadzenie swojej wiedzy o nich (i wypróbowywanie mu w życiu) dużo więcej czasu, niż inni hodowcy.  
John był zachwycony wszystkimi osłami, a zwłaszcza małym, tygodniowym osiołkiem, który sprawił, że od razu się w nim zakochał. Oczywiście, nie mogło być mowy o trzymaniu takiego w mieszkaniu, ale głaszcząc rozbrykanego malca po delikatnym pysku poczuł, że chętnie by takiego sobie kupił. Konie u Martina po prostu lubił karmić i czyścić (bo jazda jakoś go nie nęciła, siedział już kilka razy na koniach i zupełnie nie połknął tego bakcyla- konie były piękne, czasem sympatyczne i działały uspokajająco, zwłaszcza, kiedy się je czyściło, ale jako środek lokomocji były niewygodne, niebezpieczne i straszliwie trudne do kontroli, wolał już rower). Osły- mogły stać się jego hobby.

***

Wieczór był przepiękny- ciepły, pełen zapachów, kwitnących roślin z ogrodu i śpiewu ptaków, które wieczorem szczególnie głośno obwieszczały swoje nowo nabyte prawa do danego kawałka przestrzeni na gałęziach. John słuchał ich i zastanawiał się, ile różnych gatunków może mieszkać w takim jednym ogrodzie. Ian okazał się bardzo ciekawym rozmówcą, kiedy przychodziło o temat zwierząt i to nie tylko hodowlanych, jak się okazywało.  
Co Johna zaskoczyło, sielska atmosfera wpływała nawet (choć nieznacznie) na Sherlocka, który zamiast się przestraszyć jutrzejszym starciem z Moriartym, wyraźnie się na nie cieszył i pozwolił sobie na rozluźnienie, kiedy siedzieli pod drzewami, podjadali ciasto i pyszne kanapki z jakimś pieczonym mięsem tak kruchym i słodkim, jakby było długo marynowane w miodzie.   
John popatrywał na Sherlocka i zastanawiał się, co mu to wszystko przypomina… oczywiście, nie dosłownie, bo NIC nie mogło przypominać walki ze stworami z innego świata.   
I po chwili już wiedział- to nie sytuacja mu coś przypominała, ale Sherlock. A raczej to, jak się przy nim czuł. To było coś, czego nie potrafił określić, ale co znał. Ostatnio czuł się tak w Afganistanie, przy Jamesie Sholto.   
Może obiektywnie to odkrycie nie należało do epokowych, ale w jego prywatnym świecie wiele zmieniało. John stracił już przecież wiarę w to, ze może się jeszcze gdzieś tak czuć… i nie potrafił się z tym brakiem pogodzić. Czy chodziło o niebezpieczeństwo? Poczucie wspólnoty? Bycia w czymś razem, przeciwko czemuś? Czy może o to, że Sherlock jakoś mu przypominał Sholto?

Po kolacji, gdy John, jak zwykle ostatnio przejedzony, ucichł już całkiem i zrobił się senny, Ian zaprowadził go na strych, do zapasowego pokoju.   
Pomieszczenie zajmowało prawie cały strych, więc było tak duże, że wydawało się niemal puste- zresztą stało tam tylko duże łóżko, dwie szafy, szafka z szufladami, prosty stół i dwa krzesła. Wszystko stare, z niepasujących do siebie kompletów, zakurzone i pewnie wypełnione kornikami albo innym robactwem, ale John był tak śpiący, że było mu wszystko jedno- cieszył się, że ma dużo miejsca, jest tu ciepło i nie musi nocować w jednym pokoju z Sherlockiem albo gospodarzem (co byłoby trochę krepujące, a trochę… nie chciał tego i już). Myślał wcześniej, że to długie spanie w czasie dnia utrudni mu zaśniecie w nocy, ale zanim przyszła jedenasta- mógł myśleć już tylko o tym, żeby się wykąpać i iść spać.  
Ian przyjął to z całkowitym zrozumieniem i przyniósł mu czysty ręcznik do łazienki. John zaniepokoił brak szczoteczki, ale na szczęście był tu płyn do płukania, więc na razie musiało starczyć.   
Sherlocka nie interesowało gdzie pójdzie spać- siedział przez ten czas w ogrodzie i palił papierosy, prawdopodobnie głównie po to, by odpędzić atakujące go chmarami komary.   
John po raz pierwszy pomyślał wtedy, żeby zostać tutaj parę dni. Gdyby to tutaj miało oznaczać więcej przyjacielskich kotów, oślich źrebaków i takie wieczory, jak ten dzisiejszy. Tyle, że może już bez tematu Moriartiego i tego, jak go wyrzucać z umysłu.   
Znów zaczął myśleć o Sherlocku- o tym jaki jest pełen zapału i energii… życia. I co sprawiało, że John czuł się przy nim tak… dobrze? Był wyższy, niż Sholto i bardziej dziwny, tajemniczy, ale było w nim dokładnie to samo, co przyciągało Johna do jego dowódcy- poczucie misji, żywiołowość i niespożyte pokłady energii wycelowanej w jeden cel. I wyjątkowa charyzma, połączona z autorytetem. To dzięki nim żołnierze słuchali Sholto- nie dlatego, że był ich dowódcą, ale dlatego, że uważali, że tak będzie najlepiej. To dzięki nim John czuł się jak bezwolna sztabka metalu przyciągana przez silny magnes- po prostu nie miał wyjścia i musiał za nim iść.  
Sherlock był taki sam. Nie wiadomo, czy na innych też tak działał, ale na Johna na pewno. I jeszcze mu się to podobało!   
A może chodziło po prostu o to, że John tak dawno już czekał na kogoś takiego, kto rozpozna w nim skrywany głęboko potencjał: siłę, odwagę i wytrzymałość, kto zobaczy w nim wartościowego, cos więcej, niż umiejętności wyniesione ze studiów (i złamane serce, z którym zresztą zdał sobie sprawę dopiero niedawno). Sholto widział we wszystkich to, co było w nich najlepsze i wymagał od nich według tego potencjału (co nie zawsze kończyło się dobrze, bo nie wszyscy chcieli być dla niego lepszymi, niż na codzienna się uważali).  
Dlatego pewnie tak łatwo uwierzył Moriartiemu, że jest szczególny. Bo bardzo tego potrzebował.  
Na szczęście Sherlock też tak uważał, choć nie wyrażał tego bezpośrednio, jego czyny mówiły za siebie i John chciał… chciał mu udowodnić, że się nie myli. Chciał zasłużyć na jego zaufanie i przyjaźń- a nie tylko być wspólnikiem, którego się zostawia, kiedy mija potrzeba współpracy.  
Nie wiedział jednak co ma zrobić, żeby na te przyjaźń zasłużyć… i był tak bardzo zmęczony, że wymyślenie tego teraz wydawało się nierealne.   
Odpływał…  
Zapomniał nawet o strachu przed tym, że Moriarty może mu znowu wtargnąć do snów nieproszony, a on nadal nie wie, jak ma z nim postępować i o co go pytać.

***

Okazało się, że wie, co robi, nie bojąc się snu, bo nic ważnego, ani nic złego mu się nie przyśniło.  
I może był to zasługa Iana i jego magicznych zwierząt, a może tak wpływał na nim spokój jaki tu znalazł, ale obudził się wypoczęty iw bardzo dobrym nastroju, jak wtedy, gdy śniły się mu dobre sny, w których ktoś go kochał, a on czuł się szczęśliwy…   
Przeciągnął się i rozejrzał po pokoju i… natychmiast uznał, że mógłby tu mieszkać do końca życia i czuć się z tego powodu wdzięczny losowi.   
To co wieczorem było trochę przykurzonym pustawym pokojem, dzisiaj okazało się pełną światła przestrzenią, w której nawet stare meble nie od kompletu, wyglądały jakby pochodziły z Luwru. Wszystko wyglądałoby sto razy lepiej w promieniach słońca, wpadających do środka przez dwa gigantyczne okna, zajmujące prawie całe dwie przeciwległe ściany, skośnie ucięte na górze, tak, żeby dopasować je do kształtu dachu.  
A widok z nich? John usiadł przed jednym z okien, tym po lewej stornie od wejścia i patrzył na ogród, pas drzew za nim i pola na zabawkowe figurki osłów i kóz, maleńkie kropki uwijające się między gałęziami i poczuł taki zachwyt i spokój, jakiego nie czuł co najmniej od utraty pracy, a może i dłużej.   
Siedział tam z godzinę i gdyby nie pazury głodu, coraz ostrzej szarpiące mu od środka żołądek, mógłby zostać tam cały dzień- a gdyby mu się znudziło oglądanie ogrodu, mógł zawsze przejść na druga stronę strychu i pooglądać wspaniałą panoramę na drogę i ciągnące się wzdłuż niej domy.  
Zszedł na dół, żeby pomóc w przygotowaniach do śniadania, ale okazało się, że się spóźnił- śniadanie zostało zrobione i czekało na niego w kuchni, na stole, przykryte półmiskiem, żeby muchy nie oblazły.   
Sherlocka nie było, ale John nie miał nic przeciwko spędzeniu tego dnia w towarzystwie tylko Iana i jego zwierząt. Przy nim czuł się swobodnie, rozmawiając albo milcząc- bez różnicy.  
Pomagał mu przy posłach (miały małą, ale ocieplaną i bardzo czystą stajenkę w dalszej części ogrodu, wśród rozłożystych, acz nie wysokich drzew, które miały go osłaniać od wiatru i śniegu w zimie).  
Okazało się przy tym, że – co było dla niego zaskoczeniem- osły to nie małe koniki i wymagają innego traktowania, bo bardzo źle znoszą zimno, gorzej, niż wydawałoby się delikatniejsze konie, bo osły pochodziły z terenów gdzie większym problemem było przegrzewanie się, niż wyziębianie i stąd te ich wielkie uszy i sierść, która choć dłuższa, niż końska, przemakała do skóry, co błyskawicznie wyziębiało całe ciało i nawet w ciepłe dni mogło się dal nich skończyć poważną chorobą. Dlatego Ian musiał zbudować im taką ciepłą stajnie i zadbać, żeby miały się gdzie schować, kiedy zacznie padać, kiedy będą poza nią. Dlatego też nie lubił ich zostawiać na noc na pastwisku, nawet w lecie.   
\- W tym klimacie nie mają lekko…- powiedział, wycierając palcami kawałki słomy z sierści największego z osłów.- A ludzie nie znają się na ich potrzebach. Widziałem już takich, którzy twierdzili, że można osły zostawić na zewnątrz przez całą tutejsza zimę, bo jego osły jakoś to przeżyły! – widać było, jak go to oburza.- Nie mogę zrozumieć takiego… takiej obojętności! Co on sobie myślał i czy w ogóle przyglądał się swoim zwierzętom. Wystarczy raz zobaczyć mokrego osła w zimniejszy dzień i od razu widać, że cierpi. Nie trzeba mieć z nimi szczególnego kontaktu- wystarczy popatrzeć! Te jego biedne osły pewnie ledwo to zniosły. I ciekawy jestem, czy w ogóle dał je komukolwiek przebadać, bo dam sobie rękę uciąć, że przynajmniej niektóre były chore.- John widział, jak go to bolało.- A to takie przyjacielskie, towarzyskie i łagodne na ogół zwierzaki. Inteligentne.   
\- Ludzie uważają, że uparte i cwane. I że nie lubią pracować.   
\- Osły!? Skąd! To jest właśnie przejaw ich inteligencji. Konia możesz zmusić do takiego wysiłku, który go wykończy, a jeśli osioł czegoś nie chce zrobić, to znaczy, że to jest dla niego szkodliwe. Powiedziałbym raczej, że to jak najbardziej prawidłowe i pożyteczne podejście do sprawy; i dla osła i – na dłuższą metę- dla hodowcy.  
John zastanowił się nad tą kwestią i zawyrokował.   
\- Jedyne słuszne podejście.  
\- No właśnie. Też tak uważam. Jeśli nie chcesz ich dręczyć i dbasz o nie, to duża ulgą jest to, że same wiedzą, co im może zrobić krzywdę. No i są dużo spokojniejsze od koni. Bardzo trudno je spłoszyć, za to trzeba uważać, bo łatwiej atakują, kiedy się bardzo czegoś przestraszą. A kopać potrafią we wszystkie strony, wszystkimi nogami. No i są w ogóle bardziej samodzielne- koń się w coś zapłacze i okuleje rzucając się w panice i raniąc sobie nogę bezsensownym szarpaniem. Osioł poszarpie parę razy i zacznie szukać czegoś do jedzenia w zasięgu pyska. Jak mu się skończy, to zacznie ryczeć.   
\- No właśnie- ten ich ryk? Te twoje nie ryczą?  
\- Czasem, jak im się coś nie podoba albo się stęskniły, to ryczą, ale ja trzymam tylko jednego dorosłego samca, to nie mają za często powodów do urządzania koncertów.  
\- A co im dajesz do jedzenia? To samo co koniom?  
\- W lecie mogę się zdać na ich instynkt- wiedzą lepiej, niż konie co mogą, a czego nie mogą jeść. Można im pozwolić na dużą swobodę, jak zacznie padać, to natychmiast pójdą do stajni, a jeśliby był zamknięta- same poszukają schronienia.   
Ian podrapał gęsta jak szczotka grzywę osiołka pomiędzy długimi i ruchliwymi, uroczo kudłatymi uszami i uśmiechnął się, kiedy zwierzak nadstawił głowę po więcej pieszczot.  
\- Tylko nie można trzymać jednego. Pod żadnym pozorem. Chyba, że możesz dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa. Czy to samiec, czy samica, będzie nieszczęśliwy i będzie próbował za tobą łazić, a jak mu nie pozwolisz- zacznie uciekać. Każdy osioł potrzebuje towarzystwa. Jeśli nie drugiego osła, to konia, albo nawet kozy. Właściwie kozy i osły całkiem nieźle się ze sobą dogadują- może jestem uprzedzony, bo ja lubię kozy, ale wydaje mi się, że jeśli nie masz pod ręka drugiego osła, koza będzie najlepszym towarzystwem.  
John nigdy nie miał zdania, nigdy nawet nie zastanawiał się specjalnie na ten temat, przed przyjazdem do kuzyna, widywał kozy w ZOO i wiedział o nich tyle, że ryczą i zjadają byle co, nawet miotły z gałązek. No i może, że są uparte i dają obrzydliwe mleko- kupił kiedyś kozie mleko w ekologicznym sklepie, bo miało być lepsze i zdrowsze od krowiego, ale okazał się to dla niego płyn absolutnie niejadalny. Nastawił się na słony smak, ale to, co dostał było nie tylko słone, ale tez gorzkawe i lekko śmierdziało. Prawdopodobnie kozą, choć żywe zwierzęta- jak się przekonał- nie miały tego zapachu.  
I na pewno zyskiwały przy bezpośrednim poznaniu- naprawdę je polubił, a przecież te chowane przez Martina i Susan były trzymane w ciasnej zagrodzie w maksymalnie ubogim środowisku i zapewne musiały być bardzo znudzone i sfrustrowane. A i tak wydały mu się ciekawskie i przyjazne.   
Te tutejsze były jeszcze milsze – i dla siebie nawzajem i dla niego. I dużo spokojniejsze, ale nikt ich nie wiązał i nie kazał im umierać z nudów na maleńkim kawałku przestrzeni wydeptanej do gołej ziemi.  
John oczywiście nigdy nie mógłby trzymać w swoim londyńskim mieszkaniu żadnego zwierzęcia większego od kota, ale gdyby miał kiedyś szanse, to na pewno kupiłby sobie jakiegoś małego osła.  
I zaprzyjaźnił się z nim.


End file.
